civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization V
Sid Meier's Civilization V is a turn-based strategy game announced for release on September 21, 2010 (the official trailer says "In Fall") for the PC. = Civilizations and leaders Units In Civilization V, you can have only one unit of each type (Military/Air/Economic) per hex. This includes cities. Units move 2 hexes (cavalry units move 4) during combat as a base and are no longer destroyed if they lose a battle. You will be able to swap a unit out with one next to it during battle. Units will take longer to produce than in previous civilizations and as well as this they have upkeep costs associated with them potentially reducing the number of units you can maintain at one time. The upkeep costs become more expensive the further you are into the game. There are no longer troop transports. Instead, units instantly transform into makeshift floating transports. See also: List of units in Civ5 City states One new concept in the game is the city state - small cities/civs that don't want to win the game and never grow. They provide economic and diplomatic bonuses if you are a friend of them. If you are hostile toward a city state, other civilizations (friend of the city states) will become hostile towards you. Confirmed city states: Singapore; Seoul; Rio de Janeiro; Helsinki; Oslo; Copenhagen; Geneva; Budapest; Florence; Tyre; Kuala Lumpur; Hanoi; Lhasa; Venice; Stockholm; Sidon and Dublin Terrains ;Plain terrains :Grassland, Marsh, Plains and Desert. ;Cold terrains :Snow and Tundra ;High terrains :Mountains (units can not pass through mountains) and hills (hills provide more defence and a better range for ranged based units) ;Water terrains :Coast, Ocean, Lakes and Rivers (Rivers affect those attacking across it) ;Forest/Jungles :There are going to be several types of Forest/Jungles representing the four major land masses of Europe, Asia, Africa & America. Wounded units can hide and recover in trees/forests. Civilization V will also include Natural Wonders which are automatically placed around the map. These wonders provide happiness bonuses to any civilization that discovers them. Some of these natural wonders are: Old Faithful, Lake Titicaca and the Great Barrier Reef. Resources There are three types of resources: strategic resources, luxury resources and bonus resources. If you have more than 1 luxury resource, you can trade the excess. You just need one. However, the same does not hold true for strategic resources. A single vein of iron, for example, only lets you have 5 units based on iron. So you will need more than one vein of strategic resources. Improvements & Buildings Civilization V comes with 54 buildings, 41 wonders and 17 improvements. The number of unique buildings is included in the building count. Note that not every civ has an unique building: some have two unique units instead. Wonders come in the form of world wonders, national wonders and projects, just like in Civilization IV. The concept of improvements has been modified slightly: in addition to workers and work boats, the great people can now construct certain special improvements too. Technologies Civilization V comes with 74 technologies divided into seven eras, from ancient era to future era. Technology trading has been removed, instead with a gold down-payment two civilizations can create a joint research project that gives both civilizations a free technology randomly chosen from technologies available to the civilization at the end of the agreement. These are called research agreements. Images You can see a lot of Civilization V images on http://ve3d.ign.com/images/game/62125/PC/Sid-Meiers-Civilization-V Previews *Strategy Informer Preview - By Joe Robinson, 9 August 2010 *Ars Technica's "The city-states in your pocket: first look at Civilization V" - By Casey Johnston, around 12 Sep 2010 Reviews See also *Home page of former separate /Civilization V Wiki/. External links *Official website *CivLegacy.com *CivFanatics Category:Civilization V